


Fifty Shades of Furballs

by emmuby, sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Kitten Aleks, M/M, Master/Pet, Office Sex, Pet Play, Trans Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmuby/pseuds/emmuby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Aleks sucks with a little more pressure, teeth grazing Brett’s fingertip, and there's a new heat in those dark eyes that makes Brett rememberexactlywhat the kitten had been getting up to before he ended the phone call. Aleks’ gaze follows his, settling where Brett is still hard, and he makes a determined little noise as he licks Brett's finger one last time and releases it.





	Fifty Shades of Furballs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request from my [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com)
> 
> They asked for some HundarHD pet play with kitten Aleks!
> 
> I had the great honour of writing this with [Ash](https://emmuby.tumblr.com), and I think it turned out really well in the end. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> The wonderful [Kat](http://haywoodukillme.tumblr.com) also beta'ed this for us!

“Reckon he’s gonna bail?”

“C’mon, Trev’s your friend,” Brett points out, “he won’t bail on you.” He hooks a finger in Aleks’ shirt and pulls him out of the way of a man hurrying past them. “Watch where you’re going.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aleks says, waving a hand over his shoulder. Brett can only watch as he makes a beeline towards reception, heedless of the people buzzing around nearby. “Morning!”

Lindsey immediately grins upon spotting them. “Morning Aleks, Mister Hundley.”

Brett can only snort, still smiling as he responds, “Miss Washburn.”

“I’m going to see my friend tomorrow,” Aleks quickly informs, leaning on the counter even as Brett swipes his card for the elevator. “Been ages, y’know?”

“Yeah- oh, wait a minute, before you go…” Aleks hums, curious, curling his fingers and leaning on the marble to watch as Lindsey ducks under the desk. She withdraws with a plastic bag and passes it to him. “Can you give this to Anna? She left it at my place last night.”

“Aleks,” Brett calls when the elevator opens.

“Anna stayed over at your place, huh?” Aleks asks, leaning on one foot over the counter and wiggling his eyebrows. “Ooh, do I smell an office romance?”

“ _Aleks_ ,” Brett grinds out. Aleks’ head snaps up and he quickly skitters over to him, waving behind himself at Lindsey as he goes. “You’re going to make me late again.”

He gives Brett a sheepish smile and bows his head as he steps into the elevator beside him, allowing the doors to finally close and they begin their ascent. “Oops?”

“Behave.”

“You got it.”

Aleks starts quietly humming along to the familiar tune coming from the elevator speakers, finger tapping against the brass railing lining the wall. He shuffles idly from foot to foot whilst waiting. Brett can’t help but glance at him out of the corner of his eye, his lips quirking upwards. Before he can get too lost in the boy’s charm, though, the elevator dings to announce their arrival at the top floor.

Aleks immediately starts heading to the right. “Hey,” Brett calls, waiting for him to look back before motioning with his chin in the other direction. He waits until Aleks is trailing close behind him before he starts walking, likes the sense of security of having the boy nearby, out of trouble.

He knocks on one of the office doors, waiting for a hum from within before entering. He unzips his shoulder bag and withdraws a file from inside, holding it tightly so the contents don’t slip out. “I already did the calculations and whatnot. Can you plug the numbers into spreadsheet six for this week and send to finance when you’re done? They get locked out after four.”

“You got it, Hundley. They really need to change the permissions on the sheets, it’s dumb; what if it’s an emergency or a mistake?”

“What, you put in three extra zero’s and someone’s gonna wake up a millionaire? Don’t get any ideas, Wilson.”

“I mean, hey, if I wake up a millionaire, I’m not gonna tell them they fucked up and didn’t catch the typo.” James leans back in his chair, catching sight of Aleks hovering in his doorway, plastic bag swinging in his hands. He gives him a wave. “Hey dude.”

“‘Sup?”

“The sky.”

“Fuck off,” Aleks deadpans without malice, but Brett can see him trying to hide the smile that's threatening at the corners of his lips.

“Hey now,” Brett interjects, “he has to put up with _my_ shit, he doesn’t have to put up with yours too.”

“Yeah, I’ll kick you out of my office,” James warns with a grin.

“And  _you_ aren’t allowed to tell him what to do, Wilson, that’s _my_ job.” Aleks pulls a face behind Brett’s back. James refrains from pulling one right back at him, still chuckling under his breath. Brett taps his fingers on the documents and repeats, “Put them in, send to finance before four, cool?”

James is already nodding and pulling the file towards himself as he says, “I got it, yeah, no problem.” Brett gives him thanks and turns, shooing Aleks out of the way as they slide into the hallway, door shutting behind them. Brett can still hear him humming the elevator music.

Until he doesn’t.

He glances back and sees Aleks peering into the break room intently, rubbing hands over his exposed arms. “Aleks,” he calls out, grabbing the boy’s attention. He’s quick to return to Brett’s side.

“There’s food in there,” he informs, like it’s a big secret. Brett quirks an eyebrow, waiting. Aleks glances back and reiterates, “There’s _good food_ in there.”

“You want it, don’t you?” Aleks doesn’t even have to answer, Brett can tell he wants whatever’s in there from the way he keeps looking back at the door. “Okay, go get some, but you know the rules.” Aleks’ face lights up and he shoots back into the break room. Brett waits, watching intently, but no one else seems to be in the break room. Aleks reappears with — of fucking _course_ — a glazed donut. “You’re a terror, you know that?”

Aleks merely gives him a Cheshire Cat grin and replies, “You love it.”

Rolling his eyes, Brett takes the donut from Aleks and resumes heading towards his office.

Before he reaches it, Aleks darts over to Anna’s desk and plops the plastic bag square in the middle of it. “From Lindsey, you left it at hers,” he explains.

“Thanks,” she responds, inspecting the contents. Aleks smiles, leaves her to it, and returns to Brett.

When Brett pauses to pull out his card again, Aleks presses up against his side. “Why’s the aircon so fucking cold out here, dude?”

“Because they want you to suffer,” Brett says. He swipes his card and pushes the door open. Aleks is quick to scoot inside, immediately going to the windows to soak in the sunlight. Brett nudges the door shut, unhooks his shoulder bag, and draws the blinds over the hallway window to give them some privacy. He makes sure the door is securely locked behind himself and looks over at Aleks, bathing in the morning sunshine, eyes shut and all the tension melting from his shoulders.

“Strip.”

Aleks’ eyes snap to him and he goes still for a second, comprehending the word, before he drops his backpack and gets right to pulling his shirt over his head. Brett sets his bag beside his desk, donut on the edge of it, and turns his computer on, the familiar chime of his iMac filling the room.

Aleks’ voice is soft-spoken when he kicks his shoes off and says, “I’m hungry.”

Brett holds no remorse when he responds, “And you know the rules.”

Aleks lets out a small huff but doesn’t make much more of a fuss than that as he wiggles his pants off, mindful to not drag his thigh highs with them. Brett snaps his fingers, waits until Aleks looks at him, and points towards his round bed sitting in front of the window, the prime position for sun bathing. Aleks pulls his backpack with him as he drops down onto the soft pink cushion. He can feel Brett’s eyes on him as he withdraws his gear from his bag.

The ears are easiest, but he still spends a minute aligning each one in the correct position, using his reflection in the glass for reference. Brett sits at his desk, sticks his earpiece in, turns it on, and checks it’s connected to Bluetooth. He’s distracted from his work by the sight of Aleks kneeling down, grasping the end of the plug still buried inside of himself, underwear pushed down to mid-thigh. Brett lets him get away with wiggling it for a second, gaze lingering on the way his eyelashes flutter, arm trembling with the weight he’s placing on it.

“Kit,” he admonishes. Brett doesn’t have to say another word to get Aleks to nod and remove the plug entirely, but the soft noise Aleks makes when it slips free of him is more than enough to pique his interest. He delays his work in favour of watching Aleks retrieve his tail. Somewhere in the back of Brett’s mind, he registers that he still needs to log into his computer, but the sight of Aleks lubing up the toy is somewhere between domestic and sensual; his eyes can’t help but be drawn to it.

As Aleks slowly presses the new plug into himself, his eyes never stray from Brett's. Heat lingers in that gaze, _longing_ , the boy watching for any sign or instruction as he arches back. When Brett doesn’t stop him — his stare far from discouraging — Aleks allows himself a low moan and eases the tail in past the ridge, a shudder of pride washing over him as it settles in place. He can feel the warmth of Brett’s approval, savours it even when Brett turns his attention back to his screen.

Wiping the lube from his hands, Aleks dumps the rest of the bag’s contents on the floor, covering it in toys. Brett types in his username and password, waiting for the computer to connect to the internal server.

That is, until he hears a soft whine of, “Breeeeett.” He looks over the edge of his desk to see Aleks staring at him, a pleading look in his dark eyes and his collar held in hand. His chair squeaks when Brett stands up and circles around to Aleks, taking the offered collar and feeling the delicate lace between his fingers.

“Sit pretty,” he instructs, waiting for Aleks to straighten up, hands tucked against the black fabric of his keyhole top. Brett loops the collar around his neck, listening to the way his breathing grows heavier and he leans back against Brett’s leg. He clips the ends together, gives it a gentle tug, and curls a hand along the underside of Aleks’ jaw. The kitten tilts into the touches, eyes falling shut, and a soft _murp_ escapes his lips.

Brett’s earpiece starts beeping.

With a small sigh, he presses a button on the side to answer the incoming call. “Hundley.” He moves over to the bar fridge tucked in the corner of the room, opens it, and grabs out a jug of milk. When Brett looks back, he sees Aleks on his side, curled up in his bed, waiting. “Yeah, I gave it to Wilson, it’ll be done today.” He pours milk into one of the two bowls sitting beside his kitten’s bed, setting the donut in the other. “Yep, before four, I told him already.” Brett quickly runs a hand through Aleks’ hair, rubbing around the base of his ears, before sighing and turning back towards his desk. “I’ll double check, but it should be fine.”

Aleks wastes no time in eating his donut, lounging across his pink bed in the warmth of the sun.

However, when he turns to drink, he finds a piece of lint floating in his bowl. He looks up but Brett’s eyes are fixated on his computer screen as he relays all the numbers from the spreadsheets. Aleks tries to sit up to get his attention. When that doesn’t work, he lets out a gentle meow.

Brett’s not paying him any attention.

Aleks tries two more times, each attempt a little louder, but he doesn’t want to get in trouble: someone might hear.

Realising Brett isn’t listening to him, Aleks slides off of his bed. Crawling around his toys, he moves towards the desk, ducking his head under it.

He definitely gets Brett’s attention when he presses up against his leg, a soft mewl under his breath. He looks up and sees Brett staring at him, a crease in his brow. Aleks lets out a contented noise when knuckles rub across his cheek, back and forth, only to disappear a moment later as Brett huffs.

“You better have sent me the right file because _I_ did it correctly. _You_ fucked up; Wilson’s just doing what I told him to do with the data that _you_ collected.”

Aleks can hear the strained tone of his voice, feel the way the muscles in his legs are tense, how he sits rigid in his chair as he deals with the tedious necessities of corporate life. And Aleks wants to be _good_ for Brett, to give him something nice. He can hear a pen scrawling on the wood above his head and he whines, rubbing his cheek against Brett’s knee. The fabric still smells like softener and Aleks presses his face against his pants, inhaling through his nose and kneading at the carpet.

Aleks moves up a little, hands finding their way to Brett’s legs as he noses a trail up along his inner thigh, nuzzling against that soft, warm place where he knows Brett is most sensitive. Fingers gently curl against his ears and Aleks can’t help the soft chirrup that escapes him, finally having Brett’s attention.

“Look, seriously, it’s _your_ fuck up, so _you_ can go handle it.” Brett falls silent when Aleks presses in closer, hot breath on his pants. He cards his hand through Aleks’ hair, scratching over his scalp, looking down at him fondly. Catching himself, Brett quickly tacks on, “Before four, Greene,” and uses his free hand to type on his keyboard.

Aleks wants Brett’s attention again, his _full_ attention, and there’s only one surefire way to get it. He leans forward, his nose and then lips brushing over Brett’s clothed crotch, and he can already feel his master starting to fill out. It’s intoxicating, really, feeling how much Brett wants him, knowing exactly what he can do to him.

Brett sighs as he feels his kitten nuzzling against him; the contact settles a warm, fluttering desire deep in his belly. His fingers grip tighter in Aleks’ scruffy, blond-tipped locks, making sure that his kitten knows what a great job he’s doing. When Aleks’ lips caress the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers, mouthing at the outline of his desire, Brett finally relents. He unzips his pants and shuffles them down his thighs to free his aching erection until only his briefs remain.

“No, see, _you_ were the one who gave me the wrong data, so _you_ ring up Wilson, tell him to stop, and _you_ can be the one to do all the calculations and put it in the spreadsheet. He’s not a statistician.” Brett finds himself being pulled in two opposing directions at once. On one hand, Aleks has doubled down on his efforts, mouthing and licking at Brett’s cock through thin fabric with enough enthusiasm that it very nearly pulls a noise from Brett that would undoubtedly clue Bruce in to _exactly_ what they’re doing. On the flip side, his conversation with Bruce is going nowhere fast, and Brett knows _exactly_ what he'd rather be focusing on right now.

“I’m not gonna say it again,” he growls into the earpiece, and immediately regrets the action when his kitten flattens against him and makes a soft, alarmed whine. “Get it sorted, Greene!”

Brett disconnects the call and flings the earpiece onto his desk. He’s _so_ done with _everything_ , and he feels like he wants to hurl a brick out the window. _Fuck_. He jams the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, trying to alleviate the migraine that's inevitably on its way, but it isn't until he hears a quiet noise that he pulls himself from his introspection.

Brett looks down to find Aleks frozen, his shoulders hunched, and head dipped low. Wide, confused eyes peer up at him, unblinking. It takes a moment to sink in. Brett sighs when he realises that his kitten had taken his anger as a sign that  _he'd_ done something wrong.

His hand comes up slowly, petting Aleks’ hair and scratching behind his ears until his kitten lets out a breath, blinks slowly, and his tense muscles unlock.

“I'm sorry if I frightened you, Kit,” Brett whispers, running his index finger along the line of Aleks' jaw and thumbing at his rosy lips until he gets the idea, opens up, and starts suckling at the digit. “ _You_ are absolutely perfect, it's just _Greene_ who's pissing me off. But he's gone now; It's just you and me.”

Aleks sucks with a little more pressure, teeth grazing Brett’s fingertip, and there's a new heat in those dark eyes that makes Brett remember _exactly_ what the kitten had been getting up to before he ended the phone call. Aleks’ gaze follows his, settling where Brett is still hard, and he makes a determined little noise as he licks Brett's finger one last time and releases it.

Aleks leans down again, nuzzles around Brett's clothed erection, warm breath ghosting over him. By the time the kitten starts making noise, an insistent mewling, Brett has already gotten the message. He sits up a little so he can push his briefs down far enough to free himself. He could swear that Aleks just about crows with delight, leaning in to nose at the side of his cock.

“Good boy,” he praises, smoothing out the bow on his furred ears. Aleks purrs in response and trails kisses along Brett's shaft, tongue darting out to taste his arousal. Brett doesn't hold back when the sensual dance of Aleks’ tongue pulls a deep groan from him, loves the way his kitten redoubles his efforts at the sound.

Brett grips Aleks’ hair tighter, using it as leverage to guide the kitten's lips along his cock. This. _This_ is familiar territory, and the kitten immediately parts his lips and takes the flushed head into his mouth.

“You're so good for me, baby.” Brett grunts as his kitten swallows around him, wasting no time in getting _exactly_ what he wants. He's a persistent little thing, Brett will give him that, and even though they both know his gag reflex is shit, it isn't long before he can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Aleks’ throat. The kitten tries to push through it, but Brett hears him quietly choke before he pulls off, tears beading in his eyes. Whether they're from shame or overexertion, Brett can't be sure.

“Don’t push yourself, Kit. You need to work up to these things,” he chastises with a gentle stroke of his fingers through Aleks’ hair. He leans into the touch, nuzzling against Brett’s fingers, before returning to the task at hand. Brett is more than happy to let him go at his own pace, leaning back in his seat to admire the view, watching as Aleks’ eyes grow glassy and lidded, a soft moan vibrating over his tongue. Brett slides his leg between Aleks’ thighs, pressing up just to hear the little squeak he lets out as he withdraws to swallow and gasp for air.

Brett pushes his foot up, rubs it back and forth, and savours the way Aleks lets slip shallow mewls. “Such a horny little kitten, aren’t you?” he murmurs, running his hand over Aleks’ cheek to curl under his chin, lifting his head up. Another soft moan slips from Aleks' lips as he does his best to grind against Brett's foot, feeling the way his panties grow wetter with every motion. He’s quick to get back to work, running the flat of his tongue along the side of Brett's shaft and suckling at the head.

The next time Aleks bobs his head, the fingers in his hair tighten and Brett gently ushers him off. “That’s enough, that’s good,” he says, wiping at the wetness on his kitten’s lips. “I wanna come in you, baby, c’mere.”

Brett almost laughs at how eagerly Aleks crawls up into his lap, grabbing him by the hip and guiding him to straddle one of his legs. He finds his kitten nestling in against his neck, knuckles pressing against the front of his dress shirt. Fingers trail over Aleks’ skin, raising goosebumps in their wake.

Brett wraps his hand tightly around the fluffy tail, listening to the little choked-off breath that escapes the kitten wrapped up in his arms. He holds Aleks by the back of the head, keeps his face turned in against his throat, and wiggles the plug. Brett is rewarded with a pathetic mew, muffled against his neck, and gets a front row seat to watch the way his kitten arches and grinds against his leg.

“Look at you, you’re so wet you’re soaking my pants, Kit. Do you really want my cock _that bad?”_

Aleks whimpers and leaves an open-mouthed kiss on the underside of Brett’s jaw, rolling his hips.

“Shh, okay, stay still, baby,” Brett says, releasing his grip on Aleks’ tail. He plucks at the strings on his panties, untying them on both sides. Once undone, Brett tugs the black article of clothing from behind the kitten, sliding his tail out through the designated hole. He’s not surprised to find the fabric wet, dropping it to the floor in favour of sliding both hands along Aleks’ sides. Brett can’t help but smile at the way Aleks shivers.

His fingers slowly creep under his tail, thumbing at the brass base of the plug. It’s only when Brett drags his fingers over where he’s wettest that Aleks arches again, rocking his hips down.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Brett taps a finger at the side of his face. “Be patient,” he says, knowing full well that his kitten is the _worst_ at being patient.

Brett hauls Aleks in closer, lets him knead at his shirt and grind up against his cock with a gasp. Brett slides a single digit inside of him, gently curling it just right to have Aleks all but sing his name, those pretty little breathy noises still tumbling from his lips.

“My good little kitten, aren’t you?” Brett toys with the bell hanging from his collar, smiling when it jingles. Aleks hums and presses his face in against the side of Brett's neck, trailing kisses up to the edge of his beard. He gasps when Brett pushes against the plug buried within him and wiggles it, rocking forward to trap Brett’s length between them.

A whimper leaves Aleks when Brett ushers him back down, won’t let him rub off against his cock, and he lets a second finger join the one already buried inside of him. The kitten starts sucking faint red marks over his jaw, trailing up to nibbling on his earlobe.

Brett hisses when sharp teeth nip at his ear. He hooks a finger in Aleks’ collar and pulls the kitten away, earning a whimper for his troubles, even though he's being as gentle as he possibly can.

“No,  _no_ , settle down”—he can’t help but smile when Aleks strains to get back in closer to him again—“behave yourself or you won’t get anything.”

Brett can feel the way the kitten clenches around his fingers, doe eyed with swollen lips, so desperate and wanting. He places a quick peck on his mouth and leans Aleks back against the desk, lets him rest there, breathing heavy and still whining.

Brett shushes him and places a hand over his chest, just above the cat-shaped keyhole in his top, and Aleks falls quiet. “You look gorgeous in this top,” he says, flicking at the hem. Aleks whines when Brett withdraws the hand from between his legs in favour of urging his kitten to twist his hips under.

Brett grips onto his waist, pulls Aleks in, and drags his wet pussy along his cock. He wants to savour the view before him forever; his kitten with eyes fluttering shut, pretty lips parted and hands curled against his chest. His gasping is just as erratic as Brett’s heartbeat as Aleks struggles to not rock harder against his master.

“Show me how good you can be for me, baby.”

Brett’s eyes sharpen at the restraint his kitten shows, thighs shaking on either side of him even as he’s taunted and teased. When Aleks looks close to passing out, Brett finally decides that his kitten has behaved himself well enough that he deserves his reward.

One of his hands settles on Aleks’ hip, lifting him so he can line himself up with the other hand. He rubs the tip of his cock over Aleks’ slit, where the kitten is soaking wet and ready for him, just to hear his breath hitch.

When he pulls Aleks back onto him, sinks in until he's buried to the hilt in wet, pulsing heat, Brett isn't the only one who's making noise. Aleks whines, inner walls rippling around his master's cock, and the groan that Brett smothers against his cheek is enough to leave him gasping.

They're stuck there for a long moment, frozen in space and time as their bodies align, fit like two puzzle pieces coming together: perfect for each other. Then Brett moves and the world starts spinning again.

He lifts Aleks up, arranges him how he likes, using the leverage to shove up into his kitten. Brett can feel the familiar, comforting weight of the butt plug through the thin wall of muscle that separates them, and it shouldn't be as hot as it is, but it _really_ is.

Aleks' face is buried in Brett's neck, tongue laving over sweltering skin when quiet, breathy noises aren't being forced out of him. Brett keeps toying with the butt plug, little tugs and twists, and it's driving Aleks absolutely crazy, shaking so bad that he'd be scared to fall out of Brett's lap if his master didn't have his other arm locked securely around his waist.

Brett can feel himself peaking, so he gives one last tug on Aleks’ plug, feels the kitten clench around him with a whimper, and then he's coming. It hits him like a freight train, forces his eyes shut as he grunts and pulls Aleks’ hips flush to his. The only word he could use to describe it as is _heavenly_ , the way that his kitten goes limp and lets himself be used until Brett finally stills.

When Brett finally remembers how to breathe again, he finds that his kitten is still grinding in his lap, mewling and desperate. He shushes him with a peck on the nose, one hand gripping in his hair while the other moves downwards, giving Aleks the clit stimulation he's desperately been searching for.

It can't be more than thirty seconds later when the kitten cries out, collapsing against Brett's chest as he comes. Brett can feel him pulsing around his oversensitive cock and it's a fucking _experience_ , if ever he's had one.

Aleks is purring immediately, nose pressed up under Brett's jaw, and Brett feels all of the tension melt away as he holds the kitten close to him.

They could both stay like that forever, but it's not long before reality has to set in, and he taps Aleks on the hip, “Come on, baby, time to clean up.”

The kitten scowls a little, but he obediently climbs off his master, crawling over to fetch a packet of wet wipes from his backpack. After delivering them to Brett, he happily sits still to let his master clean him off and readjust his ears and collar, relishing in the attention.

Brett scratches him behind the ears as he wipes himself off, tucking himself back into his trousers and straightening out his shirt, laughing all the while at Aleks nuzzling and rubbing up against his leg.

Eventually, when he feels a little more presentable, Brett leads Aleks over to his bed and helps him curl up in the soft blankets and pillows. Aleks hesitates at the edge of it and nudges his bowl of milk before looking up at him. As soon as Brett spots the issue — a small piece of lint — he empties and refills the bowl. After lapping some of the milk, Aleks smiles and rolls around in the late-morning sun, purring so contentedly it sounds like a little engine running.

Brett forces himself back to his desk, reminds himself that he's the CEO of a powerful American company, and he has a very important job to do. It doesn't stop him from looking over, though, checking up on his kitten as he naps peacefully, warm and safe and happy. He looks so beautiful that it pulls those strings in Brett's heart that he never knew existed in a time before beautiful boys and pretty kittens.

Because, Aleks? Aleks means more to him than any job ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D
> 
> You can find Ash's NSFW Tumblr [here!](https://emmuby.tumblr.com)


End file.
